


After Party

by Skaikru1017



Series: Cracks(Ish) [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Attempted Shaming, Betting, Crack, Cute, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Irony, Kabby, Moonshine, Music, Parties, Science!Marcus, Sky!Parents, Songfic of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10432161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaikru1017/pseuds/Skaikru1017
Summary: Something I came up with a while ago and never got around to writing it, I love irony.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mo-UKr2TqGs#action=shareThis is the song, I didn't use the original because I felt this one fit more, and I love Eden so.





	

The radiation threat was gone, everyone bled black now. In honor of going an entire month with a threat of human extinction, the combined force of Clarke, Raven, Jasper, Monty, and Bellamy the chancellors finally agreed to a celebration. But bluntly declined any other roles than production supervisors, with the excuse of more important  _ business  _ to deal with. Despite the lack of anything important to do. After a week of planning activities, building lights and a sound booth, and not so secret alcohol production. It’s finally party time. Almost every citizen was in attendance,  _ except the chancellors.  _ Who had snuck off shortly after retrieving the first round of alcohol. Clarke dismissed the thoughts as soon as they formed. Wanting to actually enjoy the party and not think about that side of her mother's life. 

Jasper was at the sound booth, as far away from the bar as possible. He was trying, his progress from the perpetual drunken rage he’d been in was substantial. He was playing what seemed to be an alternative rock song, it was a good song. Her mother  _ and Marcus  _ emerged from, big surprise, a dark corner of camp. Abby looked wholly and completely put together, Marcus did not. His shirt was half untucked, his hair was everywhere, and the red on his face was impossible to miss. It made Clarke feel sick and warm at the same time. Sick because it was her mom and Kane,  _ gross _ . Warm because he made her happy, something everyone needed when you lived like this. Tonight, the sick feeling won over when she saw Marcus’ collar popped up, hiding his neck. She heard someone approaching her from behind. “2 batches that’s not a wardrobe malfunction.” Clarke scoffs at her friend’s useless bet. “Rae, I already know that,  _ but _ I’ll raise you three batches and my council paperwork to prove it. Go fix his collar.” Big mistake making that better who has no fear for Marcus Kane. “Deal,  but you’re coming with me. It’ll be fun to see his face match her shirt.” Clarke doesn’t give an answer, Raven drags her along anyway. “Hey, you two, little Griff and I wanted to say thank for ….. Woah, dude, your shirt.” Raven works quick, Marcus can't even blink before his collar his down and the mark revealed. However, when he doesn’t even turn a little red, Raven ups the ante. “Nice work Doc.” Clarke shudders, but no one blushes. “Thank you, Raven.” Abby walks toward the dance floor, signaling Marcus to follow her with a wave of her hand. He smirks at the dumbstruck girls, shedding his jacket completely. He winks, says ‘Duty Calls,’ and walks away. Clarke’s jaw drops to the floor, Raven just says, “Which one of us wins?”

 

“I think they won.” 

  
  


Marcus groans when he sees where Abby is leading him. “Abs...wait… Ahhh I don’t wanna dance.” She turns around, and when he sees the childlike gleam in her eyes, his protests soften. “Come on Marcus, look at the kids they’re having so much fun. Dancing and laughing, relaxed and free.” Marcus looks to the swarm of groping teens,  _ and adults. _ “Abs, I’d hardly call that dancing.” She spins around on his hand, wrapping it around her body and pressing her back to his chest. She looks up at him, mischief in her eyes. “Doesn’t mean it won’t be  _ fun. _ ” He gives in, allowing himself to be dragged the rest of the way. The music…. well, he wouldn’t even call it music. It honestly sounds like someone sitting on a keyboard. So, he glares at Jasper until the boy catches sight of him, and gets to work picking a better song. When the song changes to something he and Abby are comfortable calling music, Jasper receives a nod in thanks. To which he responds by blowing a kiss. Older songs continue playing and most of the teens migrate off the floor. Leaving the parents and older couples swaying to the music.

  
  


“How are we going to get ‘em back, they totally shamed us Lil’ Griff?” Clarke groans, downing her full cup of moonshine. Which burns less than Raven’s pet names. “Music.”

 

“What about it?”

 

“That’s how we’ll get them back. Change the music, something embarrassing or crazy.” Raven’s eyes light up and she jogs off yelling ‘I’m a fricken genius!’.

 

“Hey Jas, you ever seen a band called Imagine Dragons on that thing?” She says, gesturing to the iPod in his hand. “Yeah, why?” She smirks, snatching the device from him. “I think our resident Mom and Dad could use a little irony.” 

  
  


“As much as I’d love to be able to dance like that,” he says gesturing to the returned teens, “I think this is much better.” Her arms are tangled behind his neck, his around her waist, holding one another close, moving gently to the music. The song changes and a nice guitar cover comes through, accompanied by an unaided vocal track. The longer the song goes on, the more dances stop, and heads turn to face the dumbstruck DJ.

 

_ Waking Up From Ash and Dust _

 

_ I Wipe My Brow and Sweat My Rust _

 

_ Breathing In The Chemicals _

 

_ I’m Breaking In, Shaping Up _

 

_ Then Checking Out On The Prison Bus _

 

_ This Is It, The Apocalypse _

 

_ Woah _

 

_ I’m Waking _

 

_ I Feel It In My Bones _

 

_ Enough To Make My System Grow _

 

_ Welcome To The New Age _

 

_ To The New Age _

 

_ To The New Age _

 

_ The New Age _

 

_ Woah, Woah _

 

_ I’m Radioactive, Radioactive _

 

“JASPER!” Abby marches herself over to the now cowering boy. “What is the meaning of this?” Abby scolds, pointing harshly at the iPod. All he manages to croak out is ‘It was Raven.’

 

“REYES!” She strolls in at the call of her name like nothing happened. “Yes, Madame Chancellor?” Marcus begins to chuckle at the phrasing, but Abby silences him with a steely stare. “Any particular reason you felt it was imperative you play that song.” Raven nods her head, like a child accepting blame. “It’s a truth and I like displaying art that holds truth within it. Besides, I think it’s funny, do you think we’ll start glowing like the butterflies. That would be sick.” Marcus pipes in with a, “I don’t think it’s likely for humans to adopt the trait of bioluminescence.” Everyone stares at Marcus like he just screamed for absolutely no reason. “What? You aren’t the only people who like science.” 


End file.
